


Terima Kasih

by ClaireChevalier



Series: TsukkiKage Week 2k17 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #TsukkiKageWeek, Alternate Universe, Day 2 - Ghost, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, TsukkiKagw Week 2k17, tsukkikageweek
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 21:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12021396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireChevalier/pseuds/ClaireChevalier
Summary: TsukkiKage Week Day 2 - Ghost





	Terima Kasih

 

**Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate**

_I don't take any profit from this fict!_

.

A TsukiKage fict

_Dedicated for TsukkiKage Week 2k17_

**Day 2**

[ Humid / **Ghost** ]

.

.

* * *

Jam tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam lewat sembilan menit waktu setempat saat Tsukishima Kei baru saja keluar dari ruang operasi. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan operasi ke tiganya hari itu. Di waktu yang mendekati tengah malam, seharusnya suasana rumah sakit sudah mulai sepi, tapi di matanya, lingkungan rumah sakit selalu akan lebih ramai ketika waktu telah mendekati tengah malam.

"Terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu hari ini, Dokter." Seorang wanita paruh baya yang selalu menyambutnya di pintu ruang operasi tersenyum hangat.

Kei hanya memandang wanita itu sementara kakinya terus melangkah meninggalkan area ruang operasi.

"Dokter Tsukishima, terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu hari ini!" Seorang perawat wanita berhenti sejenak saat ia berpapasan dengan Kei yang tak menggubrisnya.

" _Mou_! Tsukishima, kau selalu saja tidak membalas sapaanku, seperti aku ini hantu saja!" Si perawat melancarkan protesnya.

Kei tersentak, "Ah, maaf Yukie-san, aku tidak melihatmu," ujarnya yang membalikkan badannya sambil tersenyum kaku.

"Ya, ya, selalu saja begitu." Wanita berambut coklat kemerahan yang lebih tua dua tahun dari Kei itu hanya mengangguk maklum sebelum berjalan mendekat ke arah Kei. "Sepertinya kau harus memeriksakan matamu ke dokter mata, mungkin minusmu bertambah, Tsukishima."

"Tidak, terima kasih. Minusku masih tetap dan … aku permisi dulu, Yukie-san." Tanpa menunggu balasan dari si perawat yang dipanggilnya Yukie itu, Kei kembali berjalan. Kali ini dengan langkah yang agak cepat.

Hal seperti tadi sudah sering terjadi. Kei tidak bohong saat mengatakan bahwa minusnya tidak bertambah, hanya saja … sekarang ia sedikit susah _membedakan_ keberadaan seseorang.

"Dokter Tsukishima, hari ini kau tampan seperti biasa~" Seorang suster dengan seragam yang sedikit _ngepas_ membalut tubuh langsingnya, tampak mengerlingkan sebelah matanya pada Kei.

Nah 'kan, seperti sekarang ini misalnya.

Kei tak memedulikan beberapa sapaan dari orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya. Ia hanya ingin segera tiba di ruang kerjanya dan _meluruskan_ badan di sofa empuknya. Tapi, dewi fortuna sepertinya sedang tidak berpihak pada Kei karena baru saja ia akan membelok ke arah koridor di mana ruang kerjanya berada, ponselnya bergetar.

"Ya?"

_"Dokter, bisa ke IGD sekarang? Barusan ambulance datang membawa korban kecelakaan dan kami kekurangan dokter."_

"Dokter jaga malam?"

_"Mereka sudah menangani pasien-pasien yang membutuhkan pertolongan pertama."_

Kei mengerutkan keningnya, "Memangnya berapa banyak pasien yang datang?"

_"Lima belas orang, Dokter. Yang terlibat kecelakaan adalah bus timnas voli putra Jepang."_

_Oh,_ shit _!_

**-oo-**

"Akaashi-san!"

Kei mendekati salah seorang seniornya yang tengah melakukan tindakan _CPR_ pada salah seorang pasien berambut nyentrik yang diketahui Kei sebagai salah satu _ace_ timnas voli putra dari pertandingan-pertandingan voli yang pernah ditontonnya.

"Tsukishima, kau tangani _setter_ mereka. Dia sedang dalam perjalanan, kudengar dia yang paling parah," laki-laki yang dipanggil Akaashi itu berkata cepat pada Kei. "Siapkan ruang operasi untuk pasien ini," ia memberikan perintah pada salah seorang perawat saat tindakannya tadi berhasil _mengembalikan_ pernapasan si pasien. "Aku tahu kau sudah sangat lelah karena operasi yang kau lakukan hari ini. Tapi, mohon bantuanmu, Tsukishima." Tepukan pelan di pundak Kei menjadi pesan terakhir Akaashi sabelum menghilang di balik pintu ruang IGD.

Kei pun bergegas keluar dari IGD dan berlari menuju pintu masuk rumah sakit. Tak lama setelah ia tiba di depan pintu masuk, satu ambulance tiba. Begitu pintu ambulance terbuka, perawat di dalamnya langsung mengeluarkan ranjang darurat di mana di atasnya tergeletak seorang pasien yang bersimbah darah. Hampir seluruh tubuhnya tertutup oleh cairan merah segar yang keluar dari kepala, kaki dan juga tangannya.

"Kondisinya?" Kei bertanya cepat pada si perawat sementara tangannya dengan lincah memeriksa kondisi vital sang pasien.

"Trauma kepala berat, 8 tulang rusuk patah dan kakinya—"

"Hubungi keluarga pasien." Kei melepaskan stetoskop yang dipakainya dan membantu mendorong ranjang tersebut masuk ke dalam rumah sakit. "Aizawa, siapkan ruang operasi untuk pasien ini."

"Baik, Dokter!"

_Kenapa hari ini buruk sekali?_

**-oo-**

Kei baru bisa sedikit bernapas lega setelah _berperang_ di ruang operasi selama delapan jam lebih saat jam di tangannya menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi waktu setempat. Ia menghela panjang di kursi putar yang ada di ruang kerjanya sembari memikirkan nasib pasien yang baru saja dioperasinya.

Dari segi medis, operasinya berhasil. Tapi pasien tersebut belum keluar dari masa kritisnya. Bahkan, kemungkinan terburuknya, jika dia tidak sadar selama 1 x 24 jam sejak keluar dari ruang operasi, pasien tersebut bisa mengalami koma. Kei kembali mengingat betapa mudanya umur si pasien saat ini. Mungkin sekitar 3-4 tahun lebih muda darinya yang baru menginjak angka 29 di tanggal 27 september nanti.

"Masih sangat muda, tapi sudah mengalami hal berat seperti ini," Kei bergumam saat matanya membaca catatan medis sang pasien.

"Dua puluh enam sudah tidak terbilang muda lagi."

" _Kami—_! Berhenti mengejutkanku! Aku sudah bilang kalau kalian tidak boleh masuk ke—"

Sepasang pupil segelap langit malam adalah hal pertama yang dilihat Kei begitu ia membalikkan badan. Si pemilik iris terindah yang pernah Kei lihat itu adalah seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dan berwajah pucat pasi. Rambutnya bergaya sangat khas dengan poni membentuk seperti huruf 'V' di tengah keningnya. Ah, laki-laki ini adalah …

"Akhirnya kau keluar juga, Kageyama Tobio…," ucap Kei santai setelah berhasil me-rileks-kan kembali tubuhnya.

"Eh? Kau mengenalku?" Laki-laki tersebut memasang ekspresi bertanya-tanya ketika mendapati respon dari pria berambut pirang di hadapannya.

"Kageyama Tobio…,"

Laki-laki tersebut menegang selama beberapa detik mendengar nada bicara Kei yang terdengar jauh.

"… Perkenalkan, aku Tsukishima Kei, dokter yang mengoperasimu beberapa jam yang lalu."

**-oo-**

"Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu! Aku belum mengerti tentang semua penjelasanmu tadi, Tsukishima!" Kageyama Tobio mengejar sosok Kei yang baru saja keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Jas putih yang dipakainya tadi sudah digantikan dengan kemeja biru yang tidak terlalu tertata rapi. "Ah … Dokter Tsukishima maksudku," sambungnya ketika mendapati mata Kei mendelik dari balik lensa kacamatanya.

"Aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya padamu, Kageyama-san. Berhentilah mengikutiku," Kei berbisik pelan, berusaha menjaga ekspresi datarnya tetap utuh.

"Ya, aku tahu! Tapi dari semua penjelasanmu, kesimpulannya hanya satu. Saat ini jiwa dan tubuhku terpisah dan aku adalah … hantu?"

Kei menghela, "Kau bisa menganggapnya begitu jika itu lebih gampang. Tapi tidak, Kau bukanlah hantu."

"Lalu, apakah aku akan mati dalam waktu dekat?"

"Hal itu tergantung dirimu. Jika kau _menyerah_ cepat, maka kau akan mati. Tapi jika kau berjuang, ada kemungkinan kau bisa kembali ke tubuh aslimu, tapi kau akan melupakan semua yang terjadi selama jiwa dan tubuhmu terpisah."

"Tunggu!" Tobio berusaha menahan langkah Kei dengan menarik lengannya.

"Ap—" Kei mendelik kaget begitu ia merasakan tangan seseorang menahannya.

"Selamat malam, Dokter," sapa seorang perawat yang kebetulan berjalan di belakang Kei.

"A-ah, ya, selamat malam." Kei tersenyum kikuk pada si perawat sebelum kembali berjalan ke pintu masuk rumah sakit. "Lepaskan tanganku, Kageyama-san."

"Tapi…."

"Aku harus pulang. Aku akan menjelaskannya lagi nanti malam." Kei sedikit mengibaskan tangannya untuk melepaskan genggaman Tobio di tangannya. Jantungnya masih berdetak lebih kencang saat merasakan dinginnya tangan Tobio yang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Setelah mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya kembali, Kei berhenti dan berbalik. Ia menatap Tobio yang memandanganya dari balik pintu kaca rumah sakit yang mulai menutup.

 _Kau tidak bisa keluar dari area rumah sakit._ Kei membatin, tapi ia yakin pesannya itu sampai pada Tobio yang sekarang terlihat berjengit begitu mencoba keluar dari pintu masuk. Tobio terlihat memandang penuh harap padanya, tapi Kei tentu saja tak terpengaruh. Ia sudah sangat kebal dengan tatapan yang seperti itu. Setidaknya saat ini ia berpikir seperti itu.

"Apa-apaan itu tadi? Kenapa dia bisa menyentuhku?" Kei mengusap pergelangan tangannya yang masih merasakan betapa dinginnya tangan dari _jiwa_ seorang Kageyama Tobio.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tsukishima Kei, salah seorang dokter bedah di salah satu rumah sakit besar di Tokyo. Saat ia masih menjadi mahasiswa kedokteran di salah satu universitas, Kei pernah menjalani operasi besar yang menyebabkan dirinya tak sadarkan diri selama tiga hari setelahnya. Dokter yang menanganinya hampir kehilangan harapan, mengira bahwa operasi yang dijalaninya gagal. Tapi di hari ke empat, Kei bangun dan seluruh hidupnya berubah mulai hari itu.

Sejak hari di mana Kei terbangun dari koma, ia bisa melihat orang-orang yang seharusnya tidak bisa ditangkap oleh sepasang mata manusia yang masih hidup. Ya, Kei bisa melihat hantu atau … sejenisnya. Awalnya perubahan itu sangat membingungkan bagi Kei. Ia bahkan sempat disangka sudah gila oleh salah satu dokter yang menangani operasinya, tapi ibu dan kakaknya membantah. Kei terpaksa harus vakum dari kegiatan belajarnya di perkuliahan selama setahun untuk rehabilitasi.

Selama setahun menjalani pemulihan, Kei mulai terbiasa hidup dengan melihat jiwa-jiwa dari orang yang sudah meninggal berbaur dengan orang-orang yang masih hidup di sekelilingnya. Kei menggolongkan para makhluk kasat mata itu menjadi dua golongan,. Satu, golongan para jiwa yang sudah meninggal tapi masih memiliki 'urusan' di dunia dan golongan ke dua adalah para jiwa yang terombang-ambing karena jiwa dan tubuh asli mereka terpisah, sedangkan mereka belumlah mati. Golongan kedua banyak ia temui di rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja sekarang ini. Salah satunya adalah Kageyama Tobio.

Tapi ada yang beda pada jiwa seorang Kageyama Tobio yang tertangkap oleh panca indera Kei. Jiwa Tobio tak berpendar kebiruan seperti jiwa golongan kedua yang lainnya, melainkan berpendar kuning keemasan, sangat hangat. Dan lagi, yang ia tahu, para jiwa itu memang bisa berkomunikasi dengannya, tapi tidak bisa menyentuhnya sama sekali. Sedangkan jiwa Tobio … jiwa dari pria yang merupakan pasiennya itu dapat menyentuhnya dengan nyata.

"Tsukki? Kau mendengarku?" Suara seseorang menginterupsi pemikiran Kei yang tak sadar sudah tenggelam dalam pikirannya sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Saat ini, Kei tengah ditemani salah seorang sahabatnya yang juga bekerja di rumah sakit yang sama, Yamaguchi Tadashi. Dia jugalah satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui tentang fakta bahwa Kei bisa melihat para jiwa-jiwa yang tak tenang di sekeliling mereka (Kei tak suka menyebut mereka dengan sebutan hantu) setelah Kei terbangun dari koma beberapa tahun lalu.

"Ah, maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa, Tsukki. Kau kelihatan sangat lelah."

"Ya, sejak kemarin aku menangani empat operasi besar. Yang terakhir sangat sulit," ucap Kei dengan nada lelah. Ia memijit keningnya pelan dan menyamankan duduknya di bangku café yang dikunjunginya malam itu.

Tadashi tersenyum simpatik, "Hmm, kudengar dari Shirabu-san, tadi malam ada kecelakaan besar yang melibatkan bus yang membawa para atlet voli nasional kita. Apa … ada yang meninggal?" Tadashi berhati-hati saat menanyakannya pada Kei.

Gelengan singkat Kei menjawab pertanyaan Tadashi yang direspon dengan helaan lega oleh salah satu psikiater terbaik di Tokyo itu.

"Tapi, satu dari mereka … hampir meninggal."

 _Dan kurasa waktunya juga tak begitu lama._ Kei memandang kursi di samping Tadashi.

"Apa dia—"

Kei mengangguk, "Hmm … golongan dua, tapi kasusnya sedikit berbeda."

Raut wajah Tadashi langsung terlihat sedih. "Kasihan sekali."

"Dia terbilang masih cukup muda dan sangat berbakat di bidangnya, katanya. Kalau tidak salah dengar, dia baru saja mendapat gelar sebagai _setter_ terbaik se-Jepang musim semi lalu."

"Tidak mungkin! Jangan-jangan pasienmu itu bernama Kageyama Tobio?" Tadashi melebarkan kedua matanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Tadashi tak menjawab selama beberapa detik, "Ma-masa iya kau tidak tahu _setter_ andalan timnas kita, Tsukki?"

"Aku memang tidak tahu. Waktuku lebih banyak kuhabiskan di ruang operasi, Yamaguchi," Kei menyeruput kopi hitamnya yang sudah dingin.

"Lalu, apa dia sudah menemuimu?" Tadashi meneguk sisa americano di gelasnya.

"Sudah … dan dia saat ini duduk di sampingmu," ucap Kei santai.

Tadashi sontak terbatuk hebat begitu mendengar ucapan Kei dan tanpa sadar ia menjauhkan kursi yang didudukinya dari bangku yang ada di sampingnya.

 _"Oi, kau mengejutkannya, Dokter."_ Tobio yang sedari tadi duduk khidmat di samping Tadashi akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Biarkan saja, _toh,_ Yamaguchi tak bisa melihatmu."

"Tsukki, jangan bercanda! Kau bilang para jiwa golongan dua yang menjadi pasien di rumah sakit tidak bisa keluar dari area rumah sakit?" Tadashi mendesis pada Kei dengan wajah ngeri.

"Ya. Maka dari itu aku mengajakmu bertemu malam ini. Aku ingin berkonsultasi apakah otakku yang semakin gila atau jiwa Tuan Muka Galak yang merepotkan ini yang sudah gila," Kei menunjuk ke arah kursi kosong di hadapannya.

"Tsu-Tsukki, kau mulai tidak sopan," ucap Tadashi takut-takut.

 _"Apa lihat-lihat?"_ Tobio yang sekarang melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada tampak menatap Kei tajam. _"Kawanmu ini sangat baik, beda sekali denganmu, Dokter Mata Empat sialan."_

Kei mendesah panjang, "Kau bilang aku tidak sopan? Kalau kau mendengarnya bicara tadi, kau pasti akan memberinya ceramah seharian, Yamaguchi."

"Ya—ya, mau bagaimana lagi, 'kan? Cuma kau saja yang bisa melihat dan mendengarnya." Tadashi memandang bangku di sampingnya tadi seolah benar-benar sedang ada seseorang yang duduk di sana.

 _"Dia terlihat ketakutan. Apa aku semenakutkan itu?"_ Tobio menunjuk pangkal hidungnya heran.

Kei tak menggubrisnya, ia menatap Tadashi dengan pandangan serius kali ini. "Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan padaku kemungkinan apa yang terjadi pada otakku kali ini? Apa aku benar-benar sudah gila?"

"Tu-tunggu, Tsukki! Jangan menyimpulkan seenaknya. Jelaskan dulu hal apa saja yang berbeda dari kasus … Kageyama … -san kali ini."

"Seperti yang pernah kukatakan padamu, para jiwa yang terkurung di area rumah sakit atau di suatu tempat, tidak akan bisa keluar dari area tersebut dengan sesuka hati. Tapi Kageyama-san bisa keluar dari area rumah sakit, bahkan mengikutiku sampai kemari."

Tadashi tampak berpikir sebentar, "Apa kau sudah bertanya bagaimana dia bisa keluar dari rumah sakit?"

"Dia bertanya seperti itu," Kei berkata pada sosok Tobio di hadapannya.

 _"Hmm … awalnya aku memang tidak bisa melewati pintu rumah sakit. Sesuatu seperti menyetrum tubuhku. Tapi saat aku memikirkan betapa kesalnya aku padamu, tahu-tahu aku sudah di depan apartemenmu. Tapi, aku tidak bisa masuk ke dalamnya."_ Tobio akhirnya menjelaskan bagaimana ia sampai bisa mengikuti Kei ke tempat perjanjiannya dengan Tadashi.

"Awalnya dia tidak bisa melewati pintu rumah sakit, tapi dia memikirkan rasa kesalnya padaku, tahu-tahu dia sudah berada di depan apartemenku. Tapi Kageyama-san tidak bisa masuk ke dalam apartemenku," Kei menyampaikan ucapan Tobio tadi pada Tadashi.

"Hmm … Kasusnya sangat berbeda dari yang biasanya," respon Tadashi heran.

_"Tunggu, tunggu! Aku masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Kau menyebutku sebagai jiwa yang tidak tenang, tapi aku belum meninggal yang itu artinya aku masih hidup. Lalu, bagaimana caraku untuk kembali seperti semula?"_

"Itulah yang sedang ingin kudiskusikan dengan temanku, Tuan Kageyama." Kei menatap Tobio dengan tatapan serius tapi juga kesal. "Kasusmu sangat berbeda, karena kau … kau bisa menyentuhku."

"Apa?!" Dan raut terkejut di wajah Tadashi saat itu menjadi awal kegusaran hatinya terhadap nasib pasien dari sahabatnya itu.

**-oo-**

"Dari tadi pagi, kau merecokiku dengan banyak pertanyaan. Kenapa sekarang kau diam?"

Kei, bersama dengan Tobio yang menumpang tanpa persetujuan, saat ini tengah berada di dalam mobil Kei yang dikemudikannya ke arah rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. Sejak perbincangan panjang lebar mereka bersama Tadashi, Tobio tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun dari mulutnya.

"Jadi … aku akan segera mati…," gumam Tobio yang memandang ke luar jendela mobil di sampingnya.

"Semua makhluk hidup memang akan mati."

"Tapi kenapa aku harus tertahan seperti sekarang ini?" Kalimat Tobio terdengar jauh, "Aku tidak masalah jika malam itu aku tewas di tempat. Kurasa … hal itu akan jauh lebih baik daripada seperti ini."

Kei merasa seperti ada yang mencengkeram jantungnya saat mendengar ucapan Tobio itu. Ia sendiri heran, kenapa tiba-tiba dirinya bisa se-emosional ini menghadapi seorang Kageyama Tobio yang tak dikenalnya sama sekali. "Mungkin memang ada hal yang belum kau selesaikan di dunia ini. Itu sebabnya kau belum bisa kembali kepada-Nya."

Tobio tak menjawab. Ia hanya memandang kosong pada bayangan trotoar di sisi kirinya. "Justru tak ada lagi hal berarti bagiku di dunia ini sejak _dia_ pergi." Suara Tobio sangat pelan saat itu, hingga Kei harus benar-benar menajamkan pendengarannya untuk menangkap kata demi kata yang keluar dari mulut pria berambut hitam itu.

_Dia? Siapa? Apa ada hubungannya dengan kasus Kageyama yang berbeda?_

Kei tak menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang masih berputar di kepalanya itu sampai mobilnya tiba di parkiran rumah sakit.

**-oo-**

"Semua tanda-tanda vitalnya sudah stabil. Seharusnya dia sudah tersadar paling lama sehari setelah operasi, tapi—"

"Lalu, kau ingin mengatakan kalau anakku tidak akan pernah bangun lagi?" Suara histeris dari seorang wanita paruh baya memotong ucapan Kei yang sedang menjelaskan kondisi terakhir dari Kageyama Tobio pada keluarganya. Wanita paruh baya yang diketahui Kei bernama Mamoru Kiyone itu, mengaku adalah ibu dari pasiennya yang masih terbaring tak berdaya.

"Kami tidak bisa memprediksi dia akan bangun dalam waktu dekat atau tidak, karena di kondisinya sekarang, satu-satunya yang bisa membangunkannya hanyalah keinginan Kageyama-san sendiri," Kei mencoba menjelaskan dengan kata-kata yang santun.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa menyebut dirimu seorang dokter—"

_"Diamlah!"_

Kei tersentak saat mendengarkan Tobio yang sedari tadi memilih berdiri di sudut ruang inapnya berteriak marah. Sontak ia menatap sepasang _dark saphire_ milik Tobio yang kini dipenuhi kemarahan.

 _"Maaf, aku mengejutkanmu … Kau tak harus menjelaskan dengan detil bagaimana keadaanku pada wanita itu."_ Dan setelah itu, Tobio menghilang.

Tanpa sadar, kaki Kei bergerak ke arah pintu untuk mencari jiwa Tobio yang terlihat sedih sesaat sebelum dia menghilang, tapi suara Mamoru menahannya.

_Ah, ya … aku masih harus menenangkan keluarganya._

.

.

.

Dua hari setelahnya, Tobio tak pernah menampakkan dirinya pada Kei lagi dan Kei pun tak punya waktu untuk memikirkan hal itu karena pekerjaannya. Bahkan di hari ke tiga setelah insiden itu pun Kei masih belum melihat tanda-tanda penampakan Tobio. Penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Kei pun membelokkan kakinya ke arah koridor di mana ruang inap Tobio berada setelah operasi terakhirnya hari itu selesai.

Begitu Kei berada di depan kamar inap bernomor 911 itu, Kei bisa mendengar seseorang berbicara di dalam kamar. Ia mencuri pandang dari balik kaca persegi panjang yang ada di atas pintu dan jiwa Tobio memang ada di sana, di dalam kamar rawatnya bersama seseorang yang sedang mengunjunginya saat itu.

Ah, ekspresi itu.

_Kenapa kau terlihat sedih sekali?_

Karena tak ingin mengganggu waktu privasi si penjenguk, Kei pun memilih kembali ke ruang kerjanya.

**-oo-**

Tiga puluh menit sejak Kei mengunjungi kamar rawat Tobio, seorang perawat memberitahu bahwa sudah saatnya Kei melakukan _visite_ ke ruang pasiennya yang masih tertidur pulas itu. Saat ia sampai di koridor di mana kamar Tobio berada, Kei bisa melihat si penjenguk yang tadi membuatnya tak jadi mengunjungi Tobio, tengah duduk di kursi tunggu yang ada di dekat pintu. Dia adalah seorang laki-laki yang sepertinya lebih tua dua atau tiga tahun dari Kei. Laki-laki berambut hitam itu tampak duduk menyandar di kursi besi khas rumah sakit, sementara kepalanya ia dongakkan ke atas, menatap langit-langit yang sebenarnya tak menarik sama sekali. Selang beberapa kursi dari laki-laki itu, duduklah sosok jiwa Tobio yang tengah menunduk. Sepertinya baik si penjenguk ataupun Tobio, tak satupun yang menyadari kedatangan Kei.

"Silakan, Dokter." Perawat laki-laki yang tadi datang bersama Kei membukakan pintu kamar rawat Tobio. Karena suara si perawat jugalah, laki-laki yang mengunjungi Tobio tadi mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kei dan langsung berdiri.

Ia membungkuk sopan pada Kei, "Ah, Dokter, selamat siang. Anda ingin memeriksa keadaan … Kageyama?"

Kei mengangguk, "Ya, sudah waktunya aku melakukan _visite._ Anda … kerabatnya Kageyama-san?" Mata Kei melirik pada Tobio yang sekarang bangkit dari kursinya dan menatapnya dengan senyum tipis sambil mengangguk.

"Aku … tidak tahu apa masih bisa menyebut diriku kerabatnya, tapi anggap saja begitu, Dokter," jawab si laki-laki itu. Melihat tak ada tanggapan dari Kei, wajahnya terlihat panik, "Ah, maafkan kata-kataku yang membingungkan. Aku Iwaizumi Hajime. Aku sahabatnya kakak Kageyama, jadi dia sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri. Mohon bantuanmu, Dokter."

"Oh, begitu. Aku Tsukishima Kei, dokter yang mengoperasinya dan bertanggung jawab mengenai perkembangan kondisinya."

"Apa?" Laki-laki bernama Iwaizumi Hajime itu langsung menatap Kei dengan tatapan horor. "Tsuki—"

"Ya, Tsukishima. Itu nama keluargaku. Apa … ada kemungkinan kau mengenal seseorang dari keluargaku?" Kei melirik Tobio yang langsung menggeleng cepat, menyatakan kalau dia juga tak tahu menahu dengan reaksi aneh teman kakaknya itu.

"Ah, bukan, bukan! Aku sepertinya salah orang," Hajime tertawa kikuk, "ya, aku salah orang. Kalau begitu, silakan masuk," ia mempersilakan Kei dan perawatnya untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Kei pun tanpa bertanya lagi langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan dan langsung melakukan pekerjaannya. Ia memeriksa tanda-tanda vital di tubuh asli Tobio dan sama seperti sebelumnya, tanda-tanda vital di tubuh Tobio sangatlah stabil. Di kasus normal, seharusnya Tobio sudah bangun tak lama setelah dia keluar dari ruang operasi.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Dokter?" Hajime bertanya dengan nada penasaran bercampur khawatir.

"Sama seperti sebelumnya, semua tanda vital Kageyama-san sangat normal. Dari segi medis, seharusnya dia sudah bangun saat ini. Operasinya berhasil, beberapa lukanya juga sudah mulai menutup dengan normal. Tapi seperti yang kaulihat sendiri, Kageyama-san tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa dia akan bangun dalam waktu dekat," Kei menjelaskan dengan bahasa semudah mungkin pada Hajime.

"Lalu, apa dia benar-benar tidak akan bangun lagi?"

Kei menatap Tobio yang sekarang tengah duduk di salah satu sofa yang ada di kamarnya. Raut wajahnya masih seperti tadi, terlihat sangat sedih. "Aku tidak tahu, Iwaizumi-san. Sungguh, aku mohon maaf atas ketidakpastian ini. Tapi sebagai seorang dokter, aku sudah melakukan apapun yang kubisa untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya."

"Tidak, tidak, tak seharusnya kau meminta maaf, Dokter," Iwaizumi menggeleng cepat, lalu membungkuk pada Kei, "aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf padamu karena aku baru bisa datang sekarang."

"I-Iwaizumi-san, kau tidak harus membungkuk seperti ini," Kei langsung memegang kedua pundak Hajime agar laki-laki itu tak lagi membungkuk padanya. "Kaoru, kembalilah ke post-mu. Aku masih harus membicarakan beberapa hal dengan Iwaizumi-san," ucapnya pada perawat laki-laki yang masih berada di ruangan itu.

"Baik, Dokter. Aku permisi dulu." Ia membungkuk pada Kei dan Hajime sebelum keluar dari ruangan.

"Maaf sebelumnya, apa aku boleh menanyakan sesuatu padamu, Iwaizumi-san?"

"Ya?"

"Apa mungkin … kau tahu tentang masalah Kageyama-san sebelum dia mengalami kecelakaan?" Kei menatap lurus ke dalam sepasang manik hijau Hajime, "Aku mohon maaf jika ini terdengar sangat tidak sopan, tapi … aku punya dugaan kalau Kageyama-san terjebak di dalam tidurnya karena dia ingin menyelesaikan 'sesuatu' sebelum dia memutuskan untuk _menyerah_ atau _bangun._ "

Kedua mata Hajime tampak membesar selama beberapa detik, tapi kemudian ia melemparkan pandangannya pada wajah Tobio yang tertutup oleh masker oksigen. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau bisa menduga hal itu, tapi kau benar … kurasa, memang ada hal yang membuatnya enggan untuk bangun."

Kei tak berani memotong. Ia hanya diam, menunggu Hajime melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kurasa, Kageyama masih merasa bahwa dialah yang bersalah atas kematian kakaknya dan juga … mungkin dia masih mengira bahwa … aku marah padanya karena kejadian itu."

"Kakaknya? Bukannya kakak Kageyama-san adalah Miyu-san yang sering datang bersama ibunya?" Kei menyinggung Mamoru dan seorang wanita muda yang sering datang bersamanya mengunjungi Tobio.

Hajime menggeleng, "Mereka bukan keluarga kandung Kageyama … Dia, Tobio adalah seorang yatim piatu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di dalam ceritanya, Hajime memberitahukan pada Kei bahwa ia, Tobio dan juga seorang laki-laki bernama Oikawa Tooru berasal dari satu panti asuhan yang sama. Hajime dan Tooru sudah berada di panti asuhan yang terletak di pedalaman Miyagi, sejak mereka berumur dua bulan dan mereka tumbuh besar bersama di panti asuhan itu. Sampai saat mereka berumur tiga tahun, seseorang membuang Tobio di belakang panti asuhan mereka. Yang menemukan bayi Tobio adalah Hajime dan Tooru yang sedang bermain saat itu. Kepolosan dan rasa kasihan mereka berdualah yang langsung mendorong Hajime dan Tooru mendeklarasikan bahwa Tobio adalah adik bungsu mereka.

Masa-masa tumbuh kembang bersama di panti asuhan adalah masa-masa paling bahagia yang dirasakan tiga bersaudara itu. Sampai akhirnya saat Hajime dan Tooru menginjak usia ke dua belas mereka, keluarga Iwaizumi mengangkat Hajime sebagai anak mereka. Saat itulah awal dari masa sulit mereka. Tooru dan Tobio yang masih kecil tentu saja merasa kehilangan, tapi tentu saja mereka tak mungkin menahan Hajime.

Namun, bahkan setelah Hajime telah menemukan keluarga yang menyambutnya dengan hangat, Hajime masih sering mengunjungi Tooru dan Tobio di panti asuhan. Karena Hajime lebih dulu keluar dari panti asuhan, hubungan Tooru dan Tobio menjadi semakin dekat layaknya kakak dan adik kandung. Tobio tumbuh dengan mengagumi sosok Tooru yang berhasil menjadi seorang kakak yang bisa diandalkan baginya. Mereka bahkan mempunyai hobi yang sama, yaitu bermain voli. Tapi, masa-masa itu hanya bertahan sampai Tooru berumur tujuh belas tahun, karena saat itu kemampuan Tooru sebagai seorang _setter_ andal mulai menarik perhatian banyak orang. Sampai pada suatu hari, seorang laki-laki paruh baya dari keluarga Oikawa menawarkan untuk menjadi orang tua asuhnya dan membiayainya sekolah agar Tooru bisa melanjutkan pendidikannya di bidang olahraga, khususnya voli.

Tooru tentu saja sangat senang mendengar kabar itu, tapi di satu sisi ia tak ingin meninggalkan Tobio sendirian di panti asuhan. Karena itu, Tooru yang mulai beranjak dewasa, berusaha mencari keluarga yang ingin mengadopsi Tobio dan ia mendapatkannya. Mereka keluar dari panti asuhan di hari yang sama, tapi hal yang tak pernah dibayangkan Tooru adalah … keluarga yang dipilihnya untuk Tobio ternyata akan menorehkan banyak luka bagi adik bungsunya itu di kemudian hari.

Sejak hari itu, mereka tak pernah sekalipun mendengar kabar Tobio ataupun keluarga angkatnya. Mereka bertiga baru kembali bertemu saat suatu hari, universitas di mana Tobio mengenyam pendidikan tingginya bertemu dengan universitas tempat Tooru dan Hajime berada di sebuah turnamen voli tingkat perguruan tinggi. Tooru menangis sepanjang hari saking senangnya ia bisa bertemu kembali dengan Tobio. Dan mulai hari itu, mereka bertiga kembali menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Sampai suatu hari, Hajime dan Tooru mengetahui fakta bahwa selama ini Tobio tak pernah bahagia tinggal bersama keluarga angkatnya. Kehidupannya di keluarga Kageyama yang mengangkatnya, langsung terasa seperti neraka saat kepala keluarga Kageyama meninggal dunia tak lama setelah dirinya diadopsi. Ibu angkat dan anak perempuannya menelantarkan Tobio setelah proses pemakaman selesai. Untungnya, seluruh hak waris saat itu jatuh ke tangan Tobio karena anak perempuan Mamoru Kiyone, Miyu, bukanlah anak kandung Tuan Kageyama. Dalam segi materi Tobio memang tak kekurangan sama sekali, tapi dari segi kasih sayang, Tooru dan Hajime tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana tahun-tahun berat itu bagi Tobio.

Hal-hal yang terjadi setelah reuni itu terasa kembali seperti saat mereka masih di panti asuhan, tapi sebuah kecelakaan kereta api yang melibatkan Tobio dan Tooru mengubah segalanya. Tooru meninggal dalam kecelakaan yang menimpa gerbong di mana dirinya dan Tobio berada. Dalam kecelakaan itu, Tobio selamat karena memang Tooru melindunginya dengan tubuhnya. Ia hanya sempat tak sadarkan diri selama beberapa hari sebelum bangun dengan kenyataan bahwa Tooru sudah tidak ada dan Hajime menghilang.

Sampai di bagian itu, Hajime masih dalam keadaan tenang menceritakan semuanya pada Kei yang dengan khidmat mendengarkan ceritanya. Tapi ketika ia mengatakan bahwa menghilangnya Hajime saat itu bukanlah karena ia marah pada Tobio yang selamat dalam kecelakaan itu, melainkan karena ia merasa sangat terpuruk karena kepergian Tooru yang sangat tiba-tiba, Hajime mulai menangis.

"Mungkin … Tobio saat ini tak ingin bangun karena dia takut akan dikecewakan sekali lagi seperti waktu itu. Aku sangat ingin meminta maaf padanya, karena itu … bisakah kau menolongku, Dokter?"

Saat itu, Kei melihat sosok Hajime yang begitu lemah, yang menitikkan air mata penyesalannya karena merasa sudah sangat menyakiti seseorang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik laki-lakinya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Angin musim gugur yang mulai berembus terasa menusuk kulit Kei yang sore itu hanya memakai kemeja tipis di balik jas dokternya. Ia tengah menikmati pemandangan _rooftop_ dari rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. Di sampingnya, berdiri jiwa Tobio yang ikut menikmati pemandangan malam dari atas rumah sakit dalam diam.

"Kenapa kau tidak menanyakan apapun padaku? Bahkan setelah kau mendengar semuanya dari Iwaizumi-san." Tobio-lah yang memulai percakapan mereka malam itu.

Kei memandang wajah Tobio yang masih fokus menatap ke depan. "Karena kau terlihat seakan-akan dirimu akan hancur jika menceritakannya."

Tobio tertawa kecil. "Apa kekuatan supranaturalmu itu sampai bisa membaca hati dari seorang hantu sepertiku?"

"Sudah kubilang kau bukan hantu, Kageyama-san."

"Lupakan sufiks menyebalkan itu. Kau bahkan jauh lebih tua dariku, Dokter."

"Kalau begitu, buang juga sebutan 'Dokter' itu, aku terdengar sudah sangat tua."

Tobio tertawa lagi.

"Kalau kau memang bisa tertawa karena hal-hal kecil seperti ini, kenapa tidak memberitahuku dari kemarin-kemarin?"

Sunyi. Tobio tampak tercenung dengan ucapan Kei itu. Apakah raut mukanya terlalu jelas menunjukkan kesedihan selama beberapa hari ini? "Aku juga tidak tahu kalau percakapan ringan denganmu seperti ini malah bisa membuatku tertawa," mata Tobio kali ini menatap lurus ke sepasang manik keemasan Kei yang masih menatapnya, "karena di hari itu … kau sangat menyebalkan, Tsukishima."

Kei tertegun. Baru kali ini Tobio menyebut namanya tanpa embel-embel 'Dokter'. Ia merasa aneh, padahal dialah yang menyarankan hal itu pada Tobio. Tapi … perasaan aneh yang dirasakannya bukanlah perasaan aneh yang menyebalkan, melainkan perasaan aneh yang menyenangkan.

_Oi, Kei, kau masih waras, 'kan?_

"Terima kasih atas pujianmu."

"Aku sedang menghardikmu."

"Bagiku itu pujian," Kei tersenyum miring pada Tobio. Hening lagi selama beberapa saat. "Jadi, setelah mengetahui fakta bahwa Iwaizumi-san sama sekali tak marah padamu setelah kejadian itu, kenapa kau masih tidak mau bangun dari tidurmu? Kau tahu? Aku sudah kehabisan alasan untuk menjelaskan tentang kondisimu pada ibumu—ah, maksudku ibu angkatmu," Kei buru-buru mengoreksi.

Tobio menggeleng lemah. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Walaupun Iwaizumi-san menceritakan bagaimana buruknya perilaku ibu dan kakak perempuanmu itu padamu, tapi ekspresi wajah mereka terlihat benar-benar khawatir di mataku."

Tobio mendengus, "Mereka memang khawatir, tapi bukan padaku…."

Kei mengerutkan keningnya, "Lalu?"

"Mereka khawatir kalau aku tiba-tiba meninggal tanpa meninggalkan wasiat sama sekali. Jika aku bangun, mereka bisa memaksaku untuk membuat wasiat atas harta peninggalan Ayah dan hartaku saat ini."

Kei bukanlah sosok yang melankolis ataupun perasa, hal itu sangatlah jelas. Tapi baru kali ini hatinya terasa sakit sekali ketika mendengar cerita tentang kehidupan seorang Kageyama Tobio. Padahal kasus Tobio bukanlah kasus _menyedihkan_ pertama yang pernah dialami oleh beberapa jiwa tak tenang yang dijumpainya sejauh ini.

"Tak perlu menunjukkan raut kasihan seperti itu. Aku membencinya." Tobio meninju pelan lengan kiri atas Kei yang masih berdiri di sampingnya.

"Memangnya wajahku terlihat seperti itu saat ini?"

Tobio hanya terkekeh pelan. "Kenapa rasanya berbicara denganmu seperti ini terasa nyaman sekali? Padahal kita tidak saling kenal sebelumnya," nada bicaranya terdengar jauh.

"Entahlah," Kei mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh tak acuh, "Sudah kubilang 'kan kalau kasusmu kali ini sangat berbeda. Kau bahkan bisa menyentuhku, begitu juga aku." Kei balas meninju pelan lengan kanan atas Tobio.

"Anggap saja kasusku unik. Yang pasti, mulai sekarang aku harus mencari tahu kenapa aku tak bisa bangun, bahkan setelah Iwaizumi-san mengatakan bahwa dia tak pernah marah padaku mengenai kematian Kakak."

"Jika kau perlu sesuatu, kau bisa mengatakannya padaku. Mungkin ada hal yang bisa kubantu," tawar Kei dengan nada datar, tapi tulus.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Dokter Tsukishima."

_Ah, perasaan itu lagi. Aku benar-benar sudah gila._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sejak hari di mana Hajime menceritakan tentang masa lalu Tobio, Kei sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran Tobio di sekelilingnya. Jiwa dari _setter_ andalan timnas voli Jepang itu seringkali menghampirinya di ruang kerja. Tobio bahkan pernah sekali muncul di dalam ruang operasi yang sempat memecah konsentrasi Kei dan mengingat betapa fatalnya akibat yang bisa diakibatkannya itu, Tobio pun tak pernah lagi muncul tiba-tiba di ruang operasi.

"Kenapa hari ini kau terlihat sangat kesal?" Tobio memecah keheningan di ruang kerja Kei. Pasalnya, seharian ini Kei tampak uring-uringan. Banyaknya operasi yang dilakukannya dalam beberapa hari ini, juga seminar yang harus dilakukannya besok membuat Kei terlihat seperti mayat hidup.

"Aku tidak kesal."

"Tapi penampilanmu saat ini bahkan lebih parah dari hantu sepertiku, itu berarti sedang ada sesuatu yang sangat mengganggumu."

"Kau! Kau yang sangat menggangguku. Puas?" Nada bicara Kei naik beberapa oktaf. Pagi itu ia benar-benar tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya.

Tobio mengernyitkan dahinya. "Ya, kalau kau memang kesal dengan keberadaanku, kenapa tidak mengatakannya langsung? Sekarang kau terlihat seperti seorang wanita yang sedang kelebihan hormon _pms_ ," Tobio berkata lancar sebelum ia menghilang dari pandangan Kei.

Sepeninggal Tobio, Kei hanya bisa menghela panjang. Muncul sekelebat perasaan bersalah di hatinya.

_Ah, perasaan ini lagi!_

"Aku tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa beberapa hari ini aku memimpikanmu, Kageyama. Di dalam mimpi itu … ada seorang laki-laki yang tak kukenal, tapi terasa sangat dekat," Kei meremas rambutnya frustasi, "dan orang itu mengingatkanku dengan masa-masa kritisku beberapa tahun lalu. Saat hatiku tak berfungsi lagi seperti semestinya."

**-oo-**

"Tsukki, apa kau sadar dengan penampilanmu saat ini? Sebaiknya kau mengajukan cuti pada Dokter Ukkai," Tadashi yang baru saja keluar dari ruang seminar bersama Kei tampak prihatin dengan kondisi sahabatnya itu. "Apa … kasus Kageyama-san yang tak selesai-selesai membuatmu seperti ini?"

"Jangan membahasnya!"

_Oh, ternyata benar._

Seperti menyiramkan minyak ke dalam api, Tadashi tak menyerah dulu, "Tapi bukannya kau sudah tahu tentang masa lalu Kageyama-san? Dan masalah ibu angkatnya sudah selesai, 'kan? Mereka tak akan bisa mendapatkan apa yang mereka mau dari Kageyama-san jika tak ada wasiat langsung darinya. Seluruh harta yang dimiliki oleh Kageyama-san akan jatuh ke panti asuhan tempatnya berada dulu."

Kei tiba-tiba saja menghentikan langkahnya, tapi tak menjawab pertanyaan Tadashi.

"Tsukki, kau kenapa?"

"Yamaguchi…."

"Ya?"

"Apa kau tahu siapa yang sudah mendonorkan hatinya padaku enam tahun lalu?"

Yamaguchi terdiam. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa dingin. Sepotong kalimat yang ditanyakan Kei itu sukses membuatnya kesusahan bernapas.

_Kenapa? Kenapa sekarang? Setelah sekian lama…._

"Yamaguchi?"

"A-ah, maaf, Tsukki. Aku tidak tahu ten—"

"Apakah ada kaitannya dengan korban kecelakaan kereta api yang juga terjadi di tahun yang sama?"

Dan dari reaksi Yamaguchi yang kali ini sama sekali tidak bisa berbicara, Kei yakin bahwa dugaannya itu benar.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Karena kau juga seorang dokter, aku tidak akan memaksamu. Terima kasih karena telah meyakinkanku." Kei lalu meninggalkan Tadashi yang masih mematung di tempatnya begitu saja.

**-oo-**

Sebenarnya, Kei sudah punya kecurigaan tentang penyebab dari semua kejadian aneh di kasus Tobio sesaat setelah Hajime selesai menceritakan tentang masa lalu pasiennya itu. Fakta bahwa kasus Tobio kali ini berbeda dengan yang sebelum-sebelumnya tentu saja membuat Kei lebih penasaran. Sejak hari itu, ia diam-diam memikirkan hal-hal yang kemungkinan menyambungkan fakta-fakta di sekelilingnya. Kenapa Tobio bisa mengikutinya ke manapun kecuali apartemennya? Kenapa Tobio bisa menyentuhnya? Kenapa ia bisa merasakan sakit saat Tobio berwajah sedih sedangkan ia tak mengenal pria itu sama sekali sebelumnya? Kenapa … ia merasa hatinya begitu emosional setiap mendengar cerita masa lalu Tobio?

Dan semua hal itu perlahan mulai terjawab melalui mimpi-mimpinya setiap malam. Di mimpi-mimpinya, Tobio selalu hadir bersama seorang pria berambut coklat bergelombang yang selalu tersenyum cerah. Mereka selalu tersenyum bahagia sampai akhirnya sebuah kecelakaan membuat si pria yang tampak lebih tua dari Tobio itu terluka parah. Saat Kei berusaha mencari tahu identitas sang pria, ia selalu dihadapkan pada suasana kamar rawatnya saat dulu Kei masihlah berstatus sebagai seorang pasien.

Ya, sejak kecil, Kei sudah didiagnosa sebagai penderita penyakit hepatitis B. Penyakit itu dengan perlahan menggerus fungsi hatinya hingga di pertengahan masa kuliahnya, Kei akhirnya _collapse_ dan kondisi hatinya semakin kritis. Hanya transplantasi hati yang bisa membuatnya bertahan hidup. Kei dan keluarganya membutuhkan waktu setahunan sampai akhirnya sebuah kabar baik datang pada mereka, seorang pendonor yang cocok untuk Kei sudah ditemukan. Operasi berhasil dan Kei dapat kembali melanjutkan hidupnya seperti sedia kala, bahkan jauh lebih baik dari hari-harinya selama hidup sebagai penderita penyakit yang merenggut masa mudanya itu.

Tapi, sampai hari di mana Kei bertemu dengan Tobio, sampai hari di mana ia mendengarkan kisah Tobio yang diceritakan Hajime, dan sampai hari di mana mimpi-mipi buruk itu datang padanya, Kei tak pernah sekalipun mencari tahu siapakah sosok yang telah mendonorkan hatinya untuknya. Saat ia mengingat kembali bahwa tahun di mana ia menjalani operasi besar itu adalah tahun yang sama ketika Tobio dan Tooru terlibat kecelakaan, sebuah dugaan mulai muncul di kepalanya. Apalagi ketika sesosok pria tak dikenal selalu hadir di mimpinya bersama Tobio.

_Apakah mungkin…?_

"Iwaizumi-san…" Kei yang hari itu sengaja mendatangi sosok Hajime yang sedang mengunjungi Tobio, akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengutarakan pikirannya pada pria berambut hitam itu.

"Ya? Ada apa, Dokter?"

Kei menelan ludahnya sebelum menarik napas, "Apa aku boleh menanyakan sesuatu?"

"Tentang Tobio?"

Kei menggeleng.

"Lalu? Aku tak melihat ada hal lain yang bisa kau tanyakan padaku selain tentang Tobio, Dokter."

"Saat…," Kei mulai merasakan sebuah perasaan aneh menghampirinya, "saat pertama kali aku mengenalkan diri padamu, kau terlihat sangat terkejut ketika mendengar nama keluargaku…,"

Hajime tampak terkejut dengan ucapan Kei, tapi ia berusaha untuk tidak mengubah ekspresi datarnya.

"… Apakah saat itu namaku mengingatkanmu pada sesuatu? Atau … pada seseorang?"

Hajime berdeham, "Maaf … aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaanmu, Dokter."

"Aku tahu," Kei tetap melanjutkan, seolah tidak peduli dengan ucapan Hajime sebelumnya, "karena aku seorang dokter, bahwa identitas seseorang yang pernah mendonorkan organnya untuk orang lain bisa dirahasiakan jika itu memang yang diinginkan oleh yang bersangkutan atau keluarganya. Karena itu, aku tidak bisa menemukannya di catatan medisku. Keluargaku juga tidak memberitahu siapa orang baik hati itu. Tapi, aku punya dugaan bahwa orang itu adalah Oikawa Tooru … -san."

Kali ini Hajime tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutnya. Sepasang manik kehijauannya membulat sempurna karena tidak percaya bahwa Kei baru saja mengutarakan dugaannya. "Kenapa— Bagaimana kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?"

Kei tersenyum lemah melihat reaksi Hajime. Matanya kemudian tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan mata kelam Tobio yang ternyata sedari tadi menguping pembicaraan mereka.

_Ah …dugannku ternyata benar, Tobio. Karena itulah kasusmu berbeda dari yang lain._

"Ternyata memang benar … Oikawa Tooru-san lah yang mendonorkan hatinya padaku," ucap Kei yang akhirnya bisa menyimpulkan hasil akhir dari interogasinya pada Hajime, meski pria di hadapannya itu tak langsung mengiyakan semua ucapannya.

"Tapi! Tapi … dia melakukannya dengan sukarela," Hajime memotong cepat.

Kei dan Tobio serempak menatap Hajime.

"Hari itu, hari di mana Tooru dan Tobio dilarikan ke rumah sakit, kondisi Tooru-lah yang paling parah. Jikapun saat itu ia selamat, kehidupan Tooru akan sangat berbeda," Hajime memandang tubuh Tobio yang masih tertidur damai, "Di hari itu, Tooru kehilangan kedua kakinya, dia tak akan pernah bisa meloncat tinggi lagi di lapangan jika hari itu ia selamat."

Ada sesuatu yang terasa menghujam jantung Kei ketika mendengarnya, "Tapi tetap saja kalian masih punya kesempatan untuk menyelamat—"

Hajime menggeleng, "Tidak. Tak lama setelah Tooru keluar dari ruang operasi, dia mengalami _brain death._ Operasinya gagal … dan mengingat bahwa sekarang kau adalah seorang dokter, kau pasti mengerti situasi apa yang dialaminya itu, Dokter."

 _"Brain … death_? _"_

"Ya … dan kaupikir apa yang akan dilakukan oleh keluarganya jika dijelaskan bahwa kondisi _brain death_ itu bahkan lebih buruk dari berita kematiannya?"

Kei tak menjawab. Ia sangat terkejut dengan fakta yang baru diketahuinya itu. Otaknya yang biasanya bekerja sangat cepat, saat itu tak bisa mengolah informasi yang dibeberkan Hajime.

"Saat salah seorang dokter menceritakan tentang kasus seorang pasien yang saat itu sedang kritis karena menunggu pendonor hati yang cocok dengannya, tentu saja Oikawa-san tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Tak lama setelahnya, dia sudah menandatangani surat yang menyetujui tentang _pelepasan_ Tooru. Setelah serangkaian tes dilakukan dan didapat hasil bahwa hati Tooru cocok dengan pasien itu, operasi pencangkokan itu dilakukan tak lama setelah itu."

"Jika Tobio menanggap aku pergi dari hidupnya karena marah, mungkin tepat jika mengatakan bahwa saat itu aku marah pada Oikawa-san. Bagaimana mungkin saat itu dia memutuskan untuk menyerah pada Tooru secepat itu? Aku masih bisa merasakan hangatnya tangan Tooru kala itu, meski seluruh tubuhnya tersambung dengan alat-alat yang tak kuketahui namanya. Tapi Oikawa-san lebih memilih melepaskan Tooru lebih cepat, dia tak ingin membuat Tooru merasakan kesakitan lebih dari itu. Dan sekarang … aku akhirnya paham perasaan Oikawa-san saat itu."

Hanya suara dari _elektrokardiograf_ yang tersambung dengan tubuh Tobio-lah yang terdengar bergema di ruangan itu setelah Hajime selesai bicara. Tapi tak lama kemudian, Kei bisa mendengar suara isakan dari seseorang. Isakan itu berasal dari jiwa Tobio yang ternyata sedari tadi menangis dalam diam. Pria itu, pria yang kini terlihat sangat rapuh itu menangis tersedu. Semakin kencang isakannya, semakin kencang pulalah bunyi _elektrokardiograf_ yang terdengar.

"... bio! Tobio!" Hajime langsung mendekati ranjang Tobio, sedangkan Kei masih memandang jiwa Tobio dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan. "Dokter! Ada apa dengan Tobio? Kenapa alat ini berbunyi sangat kencang?"

Tak ada reaksi dari Kei.

"Tsukishima Kei, sadarlah! Tobio sedang dalam kondisi kritis!" seruan Hajime itu akhirnya berhasil menyadarkan Kei yang langsung mendekat ke ranjang di mana tubuh Tobio berada. Tangannya lalu memencet tombol darurat.

Saat pintu kamar dibuka oleh seorang perawat yang menanggapi panggilan daruratnya, Kei langsung berteriak, "Bawa _d_ _efibrillator_ ke sini! Cepat!"

Sang perawat langsung bergegas mengambil alat yag disebutkan Kei dengan sigap, sedangkan pria berkacamata itu telah melepaskan jasnya dan naik ke atas ranjang. Ia memosisikan dirinya di atas Tobio dan bersiap melakukan _CPR_.

"Dokter, _d_ _efibrillator_ sudah siap." Beberapa perawat datang dengan sebuah peralatan yang Hajime yakin adalah alat yang tadi disebutkan Kei. "Maaf, Tuan, bisa kau keluar sebentar?"

"Tapi adikku—"

"Biarkan Dokter Tsukishima yang menanganinya. Saya mohon Anda bersedia menunggu di luar." Hajime masih berusaha melihat apa yang dilakukan Kei pada tubuh Tobio ketika seorang perawat menuntunnya keluar.

"Siapkan 200 joule."

Kei mengambil dua _paddle_ dari tangan perawat dan memosisikannya di atas dada Tobio.

"200 joule, siap."

" _Shock_!"

Kei menatap layar _elektrokardiograf_ yang masih tidak menunjukkan perubahan berarti. "Siapkan 200 joule lagi!" Ia sempat melirik ke arah di mana jiwa Tobio tadi berdiri dan bayangan pria itu sudah sangat memudar saat ini.

_Tidak, tidak! Jangan menyerah. Jangan menyerah, Kageyama Tobio! Kau bisa melewatinya._

Kedua tangan Kei aktif menekan dada Tobio, sembari menunggu _d_ _efibrillator_ untuk kembali digunakan. Matanya masih menatap ke arah di mana jiwa Tobio berdiri.

"200 joule siap, Dokter."

" _Kei … terima kasih."_

" _Shock!_ "

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak Kei merasakan tidurnya begitu pulas. Setelah mengambil cuti selama seminggu penuh, jauh dari rumah sakit dan mengunjungi keluarganya di kampung halaman, Kei merasa seperti terlahir kembali. Selama seminggu merasakan masakan khas ibunya, jam tidur yang lebih teratur dan dihibur oleh celotehan bayi laki-laki kakaknya yang baru lahir adalah saat-saat menyenangkan di kehidupan seorang Tsukishima Kei yang sekarang.

"Ya?" Kei yang baru saja menghidupkan mesin mobil mengangkat telepon masuk di ponselnya.

_"Tsukki, hari ini kau masuk, 'kan?"_

"Hmm … liburku sudah habis," jawab Kei santai. Senyum tipis tercetak di bibirnya membayangkan ekspresi yang ditampilkan sahabatnya itu sekarang.

 _"Kupikir kau ingin berlama-lama menikmati liburanmu."_ Kekehan Tadashi terdengar di seberang.

"Aku masih butuh uang, Yamaguchi."

Dan ucapan Kei itu sukses membuat Tadashi terbahak. _"Ya, ya, aku tahu itu. Kau sudah dalam perjalanan ke sini?"_

"Ya, tapi aku harus mampir ke suatu tempat dulu."

_"Ah, ya, aku mengerti. Kutunggu kau di sini."_

"Mm-hmm." Dan sambungan telepon terputus.

**-oo-**

Setelah menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dari biasanya untuk sampai ke rumah sakit, Kei memarkirkan mobilnya di area parkir. Ia turun dari mobil dengan memegang sebuah buket bunga mawar berwarna _peach_. Buket yang dibelinya tadi itu tidak besar, tapi juga tidak terlalu kecil. Ia kadang tersenyum sendiri jika memikirkan orang yang akan diberikannya buket itu.

"Aku bisa berjalan sendiri, Iwaizumi-san."

Suara seseorang di kejauhan menarik perhatian Kei yang perlahan tapi pasti semakin dekat dengan pintu masuk. Sepasang pupil coklat keemasan Kei bisa menangkap bayangan tiga orang di dekat pintu rumah sakit. Yang satu adalah sosok sahabatnya yang langsung melambai semangat begitu menyadari keberadaannya, yang satu tampak mendorong sebuah kursi roda dan yang satunya lagi terlihat tidak nyaman di atas kursi roda.

"Kau belum bisa berjalan dengan lancar, jadi terima saja." Laki-laki yang mendorong kursi roda berkata santai. Pandangannya beralih pada Kei saat dokter yang terbilang masih muda itu menghentikan langkahnya di hadapan kursi roda yang didorongnya.

"Kau sudah mau pulang?" Kei bertanya pada sosok pria berambut hitam yang masih tampak tidak nyaman di atas kursi roda. Wajah _tan-_ nya masih tampak pucat, tapi sudah lebih sehat dari terakhir kali Kei melihatnya.

"Kau siapa?" Tanpa basa-basi, yang ditanyai Kei bertanya spontan.

Kei terkekeh kecil, yang berhasil membuat laki-laki di hadapannya menekuk mukanya kesal. "Aku Tsukishima Kei, dokter yang mengoperasi dan bertanggung jawab atas kondisimu sebelum kau bangun." Kei lalu memberikan buket bunga mawar di tangannya pada laki-laki itu. "Terima kasih karena kau tidak menyerah saat itu, Kageyama Tobio."

Dan setelah itu, Kei langsung masuk ke dalam rumah sakit tanpa sekalipun membalikkan badannya.

"Iwaizumi-san, apa benar dia adalah dokterku?" Kageyama Tobio bertanya pada Iwaizumi yang menemaninya selama masa pemulihan di rumah sakit.

"Hmm, ya, begitulah…."

"Lalu, kenapa dia tak pernah kelihatan mengunjungiku?"

"Kalau itu sih…," Tadashi yang masih berdiri di samping Hajime langsung menjawab, "karena dia sedikit _tsundere_."

" _Tsun_ — apa?"

Hajime tertawa mendengar pertanyaan polos Tobio dan jawaban dari Tadashi. "Operasi yang dilakukannya sangat banyak setelah kau bangun, jadi dia menyerahkanmu pada Dokter Tadashi untuk rehabilitasi dan tak lama setelah itu, dia mengambil cuti. Makanya kau baru bisa bertemu dengannya sekarang."

"Oh … begitu," Tobio mengangguk pelan, "Tapi … kenapa aku merasa sangat mengenalnya?"

Hajime memandang Tadashi sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Karena kau memang mengenalnya." _Mengenal sebagian dirinya,_ sambung Hajime dalam hati.

Tobio tak bertanya lagi. Ia hanya memandang buket bunga mawar di tangannya. "Kenapa mawar? Seperti wanita saja," gumamnya pelan.

**.**

**.**

Setelah sampai di apartemennya, karena penasaran, Tobio mencari arti dari bunga mawar _peach_ di salah satu situs pencari terbesar di internet. Dan arti dari buket bunga tersebut, kembali membuatnya bertanya-tanya.

Buket bunga mawar _peach_ melambangkan rasa terima kasih yang sangat dalam.

**.**

**.**

_Terima kasih karena telah hadir di dalam hidupku._

_-T.K-_

**.**

**.**

**-FIN-**

**Author's Note:**

> Beberapa catatan kecil tentang istilah asing di atas :
> 
> \- Cardiopulmonary Resusication (CPR) adalah usaha untuk mengembalikan fungsi pernafasan dan fungsi sirkulasi serta penanganan akibat terhentinya fungsi atau denyut jantung pada orang-orang yang mengalami kegagalan total tiba-tiba.
> 
> \- Visite : salah satu aktivitas rutin dokter di rumah sakit untuk memeriksa dan mengevaluasi perkembangan pasien yang dirawat inap, termasuk rencana terapi dan pemberian obat
> 
> \- Hepatitis B : adalah suatu penyakit hati yang disebabkan oleh "Virus Hepatitis B" (VHB), suatu anggota famili Hepadnavirus yang dapat menyebabkan peradangan hati akut atau menahun yang pada sebagian kecil kasus dapat berlanjut menjadi sirosis hati atau kanker hati.
> 
> \- Brain death : Mati otak atau brain death adalah terma yang digunakan bagi mendefinisikan keadaan klinikal yang mana seseorang itu hilang fungsi keseluruhan otak termasuk batang otak (brain stem) secara kekal.
> 
> \- Elektrokardiograf (EKG) : alat ukur yang digunakan untuk mengukur/mendeteksi kondisi jantung dengan cara memantau irama dan frekuensi detak jantung.
> 
> \- Defibrillator : stimulator detak jantung yang menggunakan listrik dengan tegangan tinggi untuk memulihkan korban serangan jantung.
> 
> \- Paddle : komponen pada defibrillator untuk memberikan setruman pada pasien.
> 
>  
> 
> Author's note :  
> Mohon maaf jika ada istilah kedokteran yang salah di atas. Beberapa istilah tersebut murni saya dapatkan dari google dan beberapa pengetahuan dasar saya mengenai kedokteran #cmiiw
> 
> Dan terima kasih sudah membaca entri ke dua di tskg week kali ini xD
> 
> Semoga suka!
> 
> Sampai jumpa di day 3 o//
> 
>  
> 
> Sign,
> 
> C.C
> 
> 06092017


End file.
